Aelita's Journey
by VentusWarrior
Summary: This is about Aelita Ketchum's Adventure. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"GO AWAY!!!!" Aelita yelled as she slammed her door. She turned on here stereo to full power and started singing. "Hey Hey You You! I don't like your girlfriend!" She said as she started to dance. "LITA!!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!!" Her mom, May (More like step mom), yelled as she mad a list of things for Aelita to do while she watched TV. _1. Clean the kitchen 2. Vacuum the whole house 3. Clean the attic _"Hey Hey! You You! I know that you like me!" Aelita sang.

_Dear Amy, _

_How are you? May is still as evil as ever. If you found mom, write back!!! _

_Aelita._

Aelita wrote 'till she heard someone she didn't feel like talking to. You got it. "AELITA!!!!!! YOU HAVE MORE CHORES TO DO SO GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOUR GROUNDED... FOR TWO MORE MONTHS!!!!!!" May yelled as Aelita ran down the stairs to meet her evil_ step _mother. "Here are your chores. Now HURRY UP! My boyfriend is coming for dinner and you have to make it." May said as she went up the stair to change into her _dinner clothes_. _I can't wait 'till tomorrow! I hate May and Drew, her boyfriend. _Aelita thought as she finished her chores and cooked dinner. "Tomorrow." She said as she walked up the stairs after cooking dinner for her _**EVIL **_mom and her boyfriend with puke for hair and lay on her bed. "Tomorrow... I'll be free." She said as she fell asleep.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I will be writing chapter two later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_I'm almost there. _Aelita happily thought as she rode her bike down the path of Route 110 to Mauville City. _I can't wait to see Dad again. It's been so long._ Just as Aelita was turning the corner, a wild and hungry Raichu came right in front of her. "Raiiichuu!!!!!" The wild Raichu yelled as lightning bolts came out of its cheeks. "Uh oh... AHH!" Aelita screamed as she made her bike go faster and faster before she was the Raichu's lunch. Soon the Raichu found another target, which was a Pichu, and started to tackle it. "Hey, Raichu! Leave that poor Pichu alone, NOW!!!" Aelita yelled so loud, even people in the Kanto region heard her. The Raichu stepped on little Pichu's tail and left. Then, Aelita went to the Pichu, picked her up, and gently laid her down in her basket. "Pi." Pichu hurtfully yet joyfully cooed. "Don't worry, Pichu! That mean Raichu will never bother you again! I promise." Aelita said as she carefully rode her bike so that she wouldn't hurt the Pichu down the end of Route 110 and into Mauville City.

A/N: Aelita gets her first pokemon in Chapter Three -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Young Lady, where have you been?" Misty yelled when Aelita closed the door. "I've been worried sick about you. I should ground you, but I'm not. You will just have to feed the 20 or 30 flocks of Altaria and make sure the 20 Arcanine don't get out of the backyard tomorrow." Misty said as Ash came in. "What's going on? Aelita, did you just get here?" Ash asked. "Yes, she did. I was very worried about our little Aelita (That could have mad me sick!). I thought I would have to call Officer Jenny to find her." Misty answered with tears in her eyes. "Aelita, you should have called Misty on your PokeNav and told her instead of having her sit here and worry half to death about you." Ash said. "I'm sorry. I just had to take this hurt Pichu to the Pokemon Center," Aelita explained. "May I go see if it's okay?" "If Misty goes with you." Ash replied. "Of course I'll go. Come on Aelita." Misty said as she lightly grabbed her arm and walked out the door. "You should better hope we send you home early, you black-haired brat!!" Misty said, making the grip on Aelita's arm tighter, and continued walking to the Pokemon Center.

(At the Pokemon Center)

"Hi, Nurse Joy, is Pichu okay?" Aelita asked. "Why, yes it is, Aelita. To say, she really likes you, Aelita. Do you have a Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked. "No, but I think Pichu would be perfect." Aelita answered. "Well like they say "It is not the trainer who picks the Pokemon, but the Pokemon who picks the trainer" and Pichu picks you, Aelita. It is okay with you dad and step-mom if you have a Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked again. "Well, I think..." Misty said as Nurse Joy interrupted. "Okay then. Aelita, here is your first Pokemon. There is something I have to tell you about your Pichu, Aelita. She cannot evolve, but she is every type and can learn every attack. So you should have no problem with Gym Leaders and their Pokemon." Nurse Joy said. "Take good care of her, Aelita." Nurse Joy added. "I will. Goodbye." Aelita said as she, Pichu, and Misty walked home.

A/N: Aelita and Pichu meet Brendan and Roxanne in Chapter Four. -


End file.
